Dream's or Reality
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: After fighting a loosing battle with her combined planet, she was put in a coma for many year's. What happen's when she wake's up and don't remember anything that happened in the past, nor anyone is."I swear, I will bring her back..and once I do, I will end her myself..." Summary will change.


_Prologue_

_It's been several year's since this incident took place..5 year's to be exact on this mud ball of a Planet. Nothing good ever came from this collaboration. My pride was still affected as it didn't seem to go as planned. I'm still wondering to myself til' this day if she was still in one piece..._

_The Man smirked as he watched the two being's crash full speed into yet another burning building. He couldn't help but let out a roar of laughter. This battle hasn't even been going on for long and just as he predicted, it would be a walk in a park. Mind's well toy with them before he feel's the need to end thing's on the spot. "Is that all the fire you got? Give me a challenge, why don't you!" He taunted. _

_I groaned as I sat up, the rubble falling beside me. I glared dagger's at his laughing form, and couldn't help but sneer. __This battle was starting to get more intense by the second. 'It's basically just me, I don't know how long I could keep this up..' Backup clearly wasn't coming any time soon, and this puny Planet didn't look like it could hold out much longer._

_I didn't bother to turned to see if she was alright. It would be even better if she just stayed down. _

_Coughing violently. She wiped her short hair from her face and also glared up at the figure who hovered above us. "This isn't working," She spoke softly, her breath coming out in short pant's._

_This time I did look her way and couldn't help but feel more irritated. "Then stay the hell down. Your just getting in the way." I bit out. _

_She snapped her head toward's me and tried to match my glare. "Then what do you suggest because If you forgotten, I Can't fly!"_

_I shooked my head lightly. "I swear your race disgust me." I muttered. _

_She growled lowly and before I could do anything, she tackled me further into the ground. She gripped my shirt and hissed in my face. __"Then why are you here then?!" She suddenly yelled. "If we disgust you so much, then leave, I'll handle this on my own!"_

_"And how would you do so, Princess. You need me, whether you like it or not."_

_"I don't need you. I was doing just fine alone!"_

_I scoffed. "You was nearly dead when I arrived!" _

_It was quick, and I couldn't believe I let my guard down even just a bit. Her fist connected with my lower lip, and I stared up at her, mildly shocked. After realizing she was continuing with her petite attack's, I could feel my anger rising. Balling my fist, I threw my arm forward, and punched her off of me. She flew across the destroyed room, breaking the already cracked wall, before falling through it. There was no way I was going to let her get away with such act. _

_Quickly jumping to my feet, I flew right after her. She laid sprawled out on the ground completely still. I was ready to pound both my fist's into that small ugly face of her's. But just the second before I threw my body into the ground, she quickly rolled out of the way as I collided with the ground. A small creator formed around me from the impact. _

_But I was quick. I caught her as she was still in the air and encircled my arm's around her petite form, forcing both of us into another building. She let out a small cry as her back took the most impact. I pinned her to the ground by her neck and bang's. Her dark eye's was wide with slight fear. Good. May'be she''ll learn next time to never strike me. _

__Her face was a bloody mess...I could only guess mine's was much worst a I took most of the damage as I had to keep protecting her. I swear, If I could, I would leave this brat to fend for herself.__

__ My hand tightened around her neck, and she struggled underneath me. I don't know why but I just couldn't let go. She brought so much anger to me..She deserve's much worst than just a little squeeze to the neck...__

_A voice was what brought me back to reality. I couldn't believe I just got side tracked. "Now, Now, Prince Trunks. It isn't right to put your hand's on a young Lady. Where are your manor's."_

_I snapped my head and sneered at him. "Your the last person that should be talking like that to me." _

_"My your aggressive. Honestly Trunks, I said I'd would leave you and your..Mate, alone, but I just want to play with mine..."_

_My eyebrow's deepened once those word's left his mouth. I didn't understand why I felt more weight being forced on me when he claimed this. "She is Not your's!" I found myself growling out. _

_H crossed arm's and cocked his head to the side. "Come on now, You can't have them both." _

_"You will not lay one hand on her!" I rose off of the Said girl and faced him. I don't know why but just the thought of him saying she was his made me even more angrier. She was only 9 anyway's, she doesn't need anyone to begin with. She's too young and stupid to even know what's he's talking about probably..._

_"Stop!" I snapped my head slightly to take a glance at the child. "Your fight is with me!" Her voice croaked up a bit. Hearing this, I turned completely around to stare at her. She struggled to get to her feet and clutched to her sword. "Your fight..Is with me!" She repeated._

_I could feel my fist's shaking at my side's. Is she asking for a death wish or something? She barely had enough energy to stand up on her own! "Stay down." I ordered._

_She didn't even cast me a glance as she limped her way until she stood next to me. "I will defeat you on my own if it's the Last thing I do.." She threw her arm's around me, trying to pull herself together._

_I instinctively wrapped my arm's around her. "What are you doing?" I seethed out. She moved an arm to tighten around my neck, bringing me closer. My eye's widen. I did it again.. I let my guard down around her. _

_"I'm sorry," She whispered. _

_And I fell to my knee's before meeting face first into the ground. My eye's started to get heavier. "You..little..Bitch..."_

_His laughter was slowly fading away. I couldn't believe this.. Just what the hell is she thinking?! As much as I wanted to open my eye's, I couldn't. Anger consumed my body as I heard the next word's she spoke. _

_"Come at me with everything you got."_

_And everything went black..._

_The next time My eye's shot open, I automatically locked onto her energy. I shot up into a sitting position, and crouched down on my leg and hand's. The ground trembled violently underneath me. Looking around me, I could tell everything had gotten much worse. Just how long was I passed out? Just then, a wave of energy was pushed, and in a matter of second's, a building exploded just to my left. _

_Bingo._

_Powering up slightly, I blasted into the darkened sky toward's the massive energy source. 'That Bitch better still be in one piece!' My mind yelled as I flew faster. How dare she pull such a idiotic move on me. Me! The Prince of all Saiyan's! Did she not know that what ever happen's to her, will reflect on me she's hurt? Stubborn child. Once this battle is over, she's mine..._

_Once I finally arrived at the scene's, I stopped in my tract's and looked around. There was no sign's of her existence. I couldn't even feel her anymore. Suddenly, a weird feeling started to take over my well being as I looked frantically for the child. I searched her energy repeatedly, only to come up empty handed. I called her name, I searched for her more, but nothing. A wave of anger quickly consumed that weird feeling, which I was most thankful for. I was tempted to blow up the remaining's of the building but then I remembered that this Planet also belong's to me, and it wouldn't get me anywhere. But what was I suppose to do? She wasn't responding to me. _

_Just when I was about to give up all hope's for her, my ear's twitched at a sudden noise. I snapped around, and my glaze locked on with the sudden movement below me. A side of the wall was about to come down, and there she was laying helplessly. _

_I quickly flew down to her, and blasted the building away from existence. I pulled her up into a sitting position against the rock's. I wiped the dirt and blood off her face with my thumb's the best way I could. _

_I could feel the little bit of energy she has in her was slowly fading away. Just what the hell was she doing?! _

_Okay, this isn't the time to panic right now, she's need's medical attention. Yes, attention in which I can't help her in. Fuck!_

_I snapped my head around and darted my eye's to glaze everywhere, anywhere. It was too quiet for a war to be going on. And there was no way in Hell she would of defeated him all by herself. I was surprised that I wasn't even able to detect his present's by now. Just what was he planning to do?_

_But before I continue to ponder on the thought, I just came to realize that we was too out in the open. I need to get her out of here fast. _

_Carefully, I lifted her into my arm's and slowly rose off the ground. I didn't dare keep my guard down, not after seeing how he play's.._

_Once to a secure location, I sat her up against half of a destroyed wall, and crouched down in front of her. And for a second, I just watched her. I could feel a wave of disgust wash over me as I continued to stare at her broken form. Just what the hell is going on in her mind? This weakling is just asking for a death wish. Rushing in onto the scene's, talking like she has everything in her power to bend the way's of how the system's work. _

_The strongest species goes against another strong link, they fight it out until the last link is standing, and move's on. The weakling's doesn't get a say in this. And the one's who does tries to fight up against the powerful one's, they fall harder than necessary. And shes showing a good example for that as now this Planet doesn't seem to be holding up very long by the look's of it..And this is just one city where talking about. And to top it off, my Planet was forced to combine with this dirt rock. _

_I raised my hand and brought it down on the side of he face. "Wake the hell up, you insolent little Brat!" I gripped the front of her tattered shirt and brought her closer. I could hear a small moan, meaning she was coming back. Bringing my hand back down, I watched as her head fell to the side, as she moaned louder. It took a while but her eyes finally slowly fluttered opened and I dropped her in place, standing to my feet. _

_"Are you finally awake?" I questioned, crossing my arm's over my chest. And she call's herself the protector of this Planet..._

_She shooked her head lightly, but soon stopped as I seen the pain reflecting in her face. "Ow, my head!" She whined. _

_"We don't have time for your petty wound's. What the Hell was you thinking when you knocked me out?!" I snapped. I did so much for this little Brat and That was how she repay's me?! "If it was up to me, I would of never set foot on this sad excuse of a Planet and let you fend for yourself, but because I was forced to, It seem's like this Planet won't even make it because of that little idiotic stunt you just pulled. So now I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place: Just sit back and watch you end on the spot because it seem's like that thick hard skull of yours isn't comprehending that you can't do this without My help.." I jumped into the air and hovered over her, my eye's burning. I was about to turn when she called out to me. _

_"Fine! I didn't need your help to begin with.." She whispered. "It's not your job to protect this Planet, it's mine.." Her head shot up, with determination set in her eye's. "And I'll risk my life to save this Planet! With or without your help, I Will become Victorious in this War!" She slowly started to get up, struggling along the way. "So, go ahead and run..Heh, call me anything you want..A Idiotic Brat, a nuisance or whatever, But I want you to remember that this Idiotic girl will be the one to bring that Bastard down without a super creature type alien's help."_

_I watched in disgust as she slowly limped her way toward's the edge of the building. How dare she try to disrespect my race with that smart mouth of her's. I'd wish I could just put her out of her misery and just end her right there on the spot, but I couldn't. Now that where partner's, (Not by choice) It was my job to make sure she stay's alive, meaning I'd have to do all the dirty work. "Your going the wrong way, Princess." _

_She stopped in her track's, and I could see her body stiffen. "Don't you ever call me that.." With the little energy she has, her fist's balled tightly at her side as they shooked in anger. "You have no right disrespecting me on my turf. Like I said, you can run with your little tail between your leg's, but I'm staying."_

_"How can you fight someone you can't even sense? You nothing compared to him, and your Definitely nothing compared to me." I said humorously. _

_"Yeah, I know, your strong. I got it..I guess that's what your race is about, huh?" She turned her head half way so only one eye was visible. "You talk big, you threatened the one's who hold nothing to you and yet, you still disrespect them. Why not save all that trash talk and just end it here?"_

_"I wish I could but I can't. You know our condition's."_

_"Then start treating me as your own. Were a team now, and you better start respecting me soon."_

_"You watch your mouth, little girl. Were Nothing alike. I can treat you any way I want, because I make the rule's, not you. The strongest one's are always in charge of everything." In a matter of second's, I was in front of her, holding the front of her shirt as I held her over the edge of the building. "I'm stronger, I'm faster, _I'm smarter_, _I'm better_. Your the complete opposite. We are nothing alike. I can end your life right here and just say you've fallen to the enemy."_

_Despite the darkness, her dark eye's shone angrily into mine. Those familiar onyx orb's... "Then do it.." _

_Now that I wasn't expecting. Normally, It would either be pleases or cries, or even apologies, to spare their live's, but no..not this one..I could tell we had a different yet complicated comrade in our hand's..._

_Closing my eye's, I sighed heavily as I tossed her back onto the building roof top. I needed to calm down before I'd do something I **Might** regret. "You don't know me, so don't underestimate my Power's, Human." I turned my back toward's her and looked straight ahead into the destroyed city. "I'm only going to say this once: I'm giving you an option: You either listen to me, or you do this on your own and witness your own flesh and blood fall by the hand's on this Bastard just because your too naive to see who's the real enemy out here is." I turned to her. "So what's it gonna be?"_

_She met my glaze full force, but it didn't do anything to me. "...What's your plan, oh, Mighty one?"_

_I could feel the corner on my mouth curl up into a sarcastic grin. "You better watch that mouth of your's because after this, I won't be going easy one you.." _

_"I could take anything you dish out..The Question is, can you handle what I can throw your way?"_

_I tilted my head to the side slightly, just wondering to myself what the hell was wrong with this child's brain. I guess I need to remind her of who I was. _

_I lowered myself onto the roof top of the building across from her. I started toward's her with even step's. I was surprised that she didn't even take a step back, but no harm done, it'll just be harder on her part as she seem's to be missing some brain cell's. Once she was within arm's reach, I grabbed her and turned her around. Pulling her toward's me, I forced both of her arm's across her ches_t _painfully. I watched as she howled in pain, and I followed her as she fell to her knee's, her head falling back onto my chest. _

_"Get. Off of me!" She struggled, turning and twisting with every word spoken. But that only seemed to amuse me even further. _

_"Prove to me that you an handle what I dish out." I taunted, tightening my grip on her. I almost laughed, Almost, when she pushed her body further into mine, until she gave a loud cry. _

_I soon found myself releasing her. I watched as she held herself, her form shaking against me. I don't push her off me, like I would normally have done, but surprisingly I don't. She lean's forward before getting on her knee's. I could hear her breathing coming out as I believe Anger was consuming her?_

_Now, I would have mentally slapped myself for being off guard, _taking too much amusement in this situation but _this was way too many time's I've lost focus, but it seem's like she did that in reality. My face turned from the impact, and even if I would never admit this out loud, my flesh stung slightly._

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Slap!_

_Push.. _

_Her breath came out in short pant's as if this took a lot of energy to do. It probably did. I snapped my head toward's her, my eye's blazing at her figure. My face felt slightly numb, but my hand's balled up tightly, my nail's digging into my skin as it took everything in me Not to lash out at her. _

_Her eye's was hard, but not like mine. She was too soft, too weak to pull something off like I could. "Leave already! I already told you I don't want you here, I don't need your help!" _

_Breathe..Breathe..Breathe! _

_One minute I was glaring dagger's up at her, and then the next, I was glaring down at her, pinning her down by her hair. The anger from her face quickly vanished and was replaced with fear. That delicious scent of fear quickly washed over me. I almost shivered. _

_The menacing smirk made it's appearance on my face as I stared into her wide, alarmed eye's. Yes, the smell was growing stronger by the second! I slammed my fist through the roof, just inches away from her head, causing her to scream and jump under me. Her hand's__ quickly coming onto my armor, her leg's bending up slightly between mine. _

_I stared at her pale flesh that was open to me. A thought just came to mind and I couldn't help but frown. _

_When two being's select one another as mate's, their bound to each other for eternity. _

_Just thinking of her as one of us.. It would more likely be me to be force into mating with this weakling to seal the deal, but Luckily because my Planet was already in the process of merging with another Planet, that meant that someone else from the royal family would have to be forced into marrying into her species, and creating a heir. The thought made me sick! Why would that tyrant even think a positive thing would even be the outcome to this decision? _

_I swear, the fool's who worship that pathetic excuse for a ruler are no better than he is. _

_But still, what could we even possibly need from this puny Planet? We have better technology, a stronger Race, Everything! So what could she possibly give Us?! _

_I lowered my face toward's her's until our nose's nearly touched and stared into her dark pools. I could see, beside's fear, a little mysteriousness raiding off her. And as much as I hate to admit it, this weakling never seem's to quit amusing me. Just what little secret is she hiding?_

_I then switched my glaze down to her neck once more and moved my face lower toward's it. Just the thought of placing my mark on her body seemed...Weird._

_Curiosity got the best of me and my tongue licked a opened wound. Her body shivered beneath me as she grabbed the back of my head in her small fist. _It was a bitter sweet taste._ I let the taste lingered a bit before swallowing. Never in my days have I ever witnessed the taste of Human blood before.._

_I latched my mouth onto her neck this time, my tongue dancing on her skin. I felt her fist grip my hair tightly and yanked my head back, but I immediately grabbed both of her wrist's and force them down beside her head. _

_But despite being restricted, she still continued to struggle. The fear once again increasing, opening my sense's even further. "What are you doing?!"_

_And for my answer, I re-latched my mouth to her neck and suck on the open wound. She gave a gasp before letting out her many cries, I simply shrugged them off. Despite them being weak, these creature's are and forever will be weird. And speaking of weird, __She was indeed in some strange attire that was now looking like rags on her, but I guess I didn't look any better than her. _

__My hand's unconsciously squeezing her wrist's as I moved my face over to give _the same treatment to the other side, but higher. This new taste, the fear, having more access, the noises she made, made me feel even more adrenalized.  
><em>

_And despite my better judgement, I lightly grazed my teeth against the softness of her skin. Again, I Ignored her Pleas, and moved even higher. To her jaw line, the right side of her cheek, left side, forehead, and finally, I stopped when my eye's locked onto her bruised lips, the corner's of her mouth trailed of blood. _

_My eye's harden at the sight, before switching to meet her glaze. Her face flustered, but that frown, that glare remained as strong as ever. It made me even more excited for the challenge. _

_To be honest, I really didn't know what was going through my head at the time, but at the same time, I didn't care. I was too focused on getting more of that taste that I didn't even realize the enormous power level nearing. My lips was just mere inches away from devouring her's when a voice spoke in the skies._

_"Don't tell me you forgot all about me," The voice taunted. _

_My head lifted and snapped to the left. The light nearly blinded me as a powerful energy wave hurled itself our way. _

_I had both of us out of the way just in time. She had her arm's wrapped tightly around my neck. Her form shook lightly in my arm's and the scent of her fear increased greatly. Her breath was hot on my skin. But I paid no heed to it whatsoever as I stared at him incredulity. And out of no where, this..Strange but huge wave of energy just entered my senses, and my eye's widen as I turned as found where that source of energy was located. That large amount of his energy that radiated came from our opponent._

_This was so energy I was use to, which didn't leave me off too well. I needed to snap out of what ever trance I was in because thing's wasn't looking too good on our part, specially me when I'm basically fighting this enemy by myself.._

_Tossing her form to the side, I balled my fist and locked glazes with him. 'With her out of the way, I could focus more clearly, I just need to lure him away from her.' And that's exactly what I did. _

_Powering up, I blasted into the dark skies. I didn't have to look back to know he was following me because with my Saiyan hearing, I could hear his laughter slowly growing louder. _

_Once I believed we was at a good distance, I didn't waste any time in engaging into battle. Blow's for Blow's, Kick's for Kick's. I sped up the process, but no matter what I did, he seemed to match my speed, taking in all the hit's I threw at him. I knew he was strong, but he couldn't possibly be nearly as strong as me, could he?_

_He landed a punch in my right cheek that would have ended her life on the spot, but me being Saiyan, could take a hit. I was sent hurling toward's the ground, until he fazed out and kicked me back into the air, in a different direction. I caught myself but I wasn't prepared when I sensed his enormous power level behind me. And just as I turned around, __My eye's widen as I stood frozen. The blast quickly engulfing me. _

_The next time I opened my eye's, my vision grew blurrier, but I could easily recognize his figure walking toward's me.. I groaned as I tried to sit up, but couldn't. My body was numb. He threw something on me and I let out a scream as my body was being electrocuted. _

_"Wha-what did you do to me..." I groaned out. I only managed to get my arm up slightly, only to fall back to the ground in a matter of second's. My nail's dug into the dirt beneath me as I struggled to keep my scream's in._

_"I paralyzed your body, even if it's is for only a short while.." My eye's blazing as he let out a smirk at my fallen form. I needed to get up if it was the last thing I did._

_"Don't even bother to get up, boy." His voice was stern instead of that hint of laughter it's usually in. "Your only make things worst on your part," There's the laughter again... _

_And suddenly, his figure vanished into thin air, before reappearing minute's later with her unconscious form laying limp in his arm's. Now only managing one eye to be open as I try to take in the pain, I couldn't help but grunt out. __"Leave her alone.." I muttered darkly. _

_But of course, he Ignored me and gave me his back. "She will be coming with me, and will be my new found mate.."_

_"She's..too young.." I tried. _

_"It doesn't matter..I want her." He then smirked, turning his head slightly. "Rot with this Planet and burn in Hell." His voice dripped with so much Venom. And with that said, His body turned and he blasted another orb, but this time, it was 10 time's more powerful. He then blasted into the dark skies, leaving me screaming in agony._

_ "Pan...Pan!" Over and over again I called for her name, but deep down, I knew she wasn't coming back...__And after that, I passed out..I was completely drained of energy._

_It's been three week's ever since that day, was what the Doctor told me. Three week's late to change the most important thing I failed to accomplish.. I had one job to do..One job..But I fucked up. Badly. _

_I felt pathetic calling out her name like that. How could I let her slip right through my finger's so Easily. It's unbelievable! But what's more pathetic was that I was distracted by her. -But that part I would not ever bring up for many reason's._

_I didn't speak to anyone..I needed to be left alone for a while. Not only did I fail my mission, I let my Parent's down, and I let her down.._

_I knew she wasn't dead..She couldn't be... Even though she was weak, I know for a fact that she wouldn't give up her life so easily without a fight. But it's been so long..I just don't know what to do..what to think!_

_I've never had so much hatred for a being before.. She almost surpasses That disgusting tyrant. She brought so many of these..these...Feeling's I've never felt before beside's anger. Confusion, Excitement, Disgust, disappointment... _

_She was the reason why I couldn't function properly. Not with all these thought's racing through my head. What if he's torturing her? What if he's planning to kill her in the most slow, painful death? Is he using her for his own personal entertainment? _

_That last one, I went crazy just thinking about that, nearly destroyed everything in sight. I'd Kill him if he even Touches a single strain of her hair, if her appearance changed, even the slightest, I'll blow up a Planet, but even doing that, I doubt would even make me feel slightly better.. __Surprisingly, I didn't understand why I even gave the slightest evidence that I somewhat..cared about that last retort, but like I said, she's forcing all this on me._

_Our Planet has been in business with Planet Earth for a few year's..8 to be exact. And if it wasn't for that stupid Lizard, forcing my Father to merge with the weak Planet called, "Earth," then none of this wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have ended the way it did.. May'be it would have, but I wouldn't have taken in any part. I wouldn't have these weird feeling surging through me. I wouldn't have to deal with all this pressure. I wouldn't have to find her, and I wouldn't have to see that face of her's! That face that had no brain's, but held nothing but determination._

_But of course my Planet's has been keeping in contact with her's, for businesses, and for any sign's of her whereabouts. Of course there was nothing for the latter as were still empty handed._

_But even though she may have brought these unwanted feeling's to my attention, throughout all we have gone through.. That was when I made a vow to myself.._

_"I swear, I will bring her back..and once I do, I will end her myself..."_

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Soooo? Tell me what you guy's think! Should I continue, should I stop? **

**Kinda sad, a little dark, ~Shrug's~ I still like it. n.n**

**Laterz.**


End file.
